Club Penguin:Elite Penguin Force (Movie)
Plot for Movie When the EPF starts to run down,Aunt Artic/The Director decide they should take a short visit away from Club Penguin. Transcript pt.1:Forever and a day *Starts at the Theme of an old spy movie how everything is in black and white."Johny Rivers/Secret Agent Man"Plays.We see a montage of Rookie,Gary,Aunt Artic/The Director,Jet Pack Guy,Dot and Puffle Handeler beating up lots of villians.The Movie Logo is seen.The montage ends at the end of the song.Turns to Black. *Aunt artic(Voice is Heard):Allright agents.(Suddenly a Spotlight comes on and shines on the EPF agents (Except Gary wo is nowhere to be seen for some reason) )This is our moment of attack.We Either attack now or die trying.Go!(They Burst out of the Black room and are seen at the EPF with it completly empty)Darn!I thought i heard a villian.What could be the problem? *Rookie(Pats Aunt Artic on Back):Face it boss.Theres no way.The EPF is in it`s ruins. *Artic:But i Don`t want to be remembered of a secret agency that gets no work!One day my Kids will go walking down a snowy meadow and then they`ll say "Look!Theres the spawn of Aunt Artic!The Worst Secret agency boss ever!" *Rookie:It`s a worse case scenario. *Jet Pack Guy:C`mon.Lets give Rookie and The Director some privacy. Aunt Artic looks at the floor.She see her reflection.She frowns. *Aunt Artic:Allright,Staff meeting everyone. *PH:Crieky!Not Again! *Aunt artic:We all knew that Operation:Hide in a dark box for several hours would be a longshot. *Dot:More like a miss-fire! *Artic:Second,every thing will turn out allright. *Dot:We can try again!Right boss? Aunt Artic shakes her head *Aunt Artic:I`m sorry guys.Were closing up shop. Everyone gasps *Aunt Artic:Don`t feel sad.Sure we lost some good agents.Flare and The alpha team and-and... *Rookie:Gary? Aunt Artic`s eyes water.she dries her tears. *Aunt Artic:Y-Yes.E-Even G.(Looks at the floor again)All those great,great,''GREAT''agents who went to live other lives.But,every disaster,every flood,blackout and apocalypse,we survived.Trust me.I Guarantee it. the agents leave."Kate Miller-Heidke/Caught in the Crowd"Plays *Aunt Artic:(Sighs)Gary.Whatever happend to you.I hope your safe. Aunt Artic goes up to the VR room.She cycles through some of the EPF and PSA forms. *Rookie:You Guarantee it,Huh? *Aunt Artic:What else could i say Rookie.Not even i know what could happen. *Rookie:The EPF is fine.We`ll rise again.Besides,You still got me,Dot,Jet Pack Guy and PH. *Aunt Artic(Smiles):Forever and a day. pt.2:Oeration:Vacation! Leaves Room.The Next Morning. *Aunt Artic:Agents!Staff Meeting!Now we all know that our last operation wasn`t the best one we had this year.(Jet Pack Guy and Dot share a Look at eachover P!@#ed Off)But we have a new one!Rookie presented it to me via Spyphone.Operation:Vacaton! ... *Dot:What? *Rookie:It`s where we take a small visit to some other countries away from the island.We`ll be going to Japan,Italy,New York and London. *Jet Pack Guy:Sounds neat! *Rookie:I`m glad!Cause it`s happening tomorrow!!! *PH:Allright! *Aunt Artic:Allright is right!Hey, i better check on my clone! Heads into tube transformation.Punches the side. *Rookie:Your clone? *Aunt Artic:Yes agent Rookie.My(Transports to Room at a super high speed)CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!!!! Transports into a small white room.There is another Aunt Artic sleeping in a ice chamber there. *Aunt Artic:Let`s see if your going to coroperate now,Hmmm? The Aunt Artuc Clone suddenly wakes up and jumps onto aunt artic. *A.A Clone:We have a waker!All agents are suposed to be in hypersleep untill waken by myself when orders are recived! *Aunt Artic:Look!!!!I told you and told and told you!!!Your not the real me!!!I made you so when i die,the agents have someone to look up to!Now get it through your head!!!!!(Pushes her back) *A.A Clone:Watch it!!!I got a gun! *Aunt Artic:This is a toy water pistol.(Squirts it at Clone) The Clone gasps and leaps back into the chameber *A.A Clone:Has your brain been disjointed from your skull!?You could of killed me agent!!!Or should i say..TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!!(Squirts Water Pistol at her three times) *Aunt Artic(Annoyed):...I don`t have time for this. *A.A Clone:Halt!!!I order you to halt!!! *Aunt Artic(Muttering to herself):Boy i tell ya kid,sometimes...(Freezes her clone as soon as she is about to shoot and leaves the room.We cut to Rookie waiting for Aunt Artic) *Rookie:So what`s with all this clone buisness? *Aunt Artic:Well,we know i won`t live forever Rookie.So i put some of my DNA into a blank robot.It gave it My Looks,Memories and Personality.But,she thinks she`s the real director and thinks i`m an imposter. *Rookie:Artic?(Looks in her eyes) *Aunt Artic:I don`t want to talk about it. Rookies head was full of questions.There was only one penguin he could ask them too.His best freind...PH pt.3:PH comforts Rookie Rookie was at the top of the tallest mountain.This was his special place that would clear his mind.PH was just in time to see him. *PH:G`day Rookie!You called me? *Rookie:Yes.Listen,the agency is going downhill and Aunt Artic is acting weird.I think she`s hiding somthing.(Looks towars the golden morning sky.A winter breeze passes by.) *PH:Well,what makes you think so? *Rookie(sighs):PH,your my best freind forever.We even have a special necklace!(Rookie picks up a necklace that reads:"Be__ Fri___ For____" and PH takes out the second half of the necklace.They put it togehter and it makes the shape of a love heart.)See?BFF!Best... *PH: Friends *Both:Forever!(hug eachover) *Rookie:So,you know anything? *PH:Well,Aunt Artic is sweet.But she`s the director.It would be an honor just to know her.So,quit your worrying!She`ll be fine.Besides,do you know for sure? Rookies mind was pondering.That just made even more questions. *PH:Everything will be fine,Rookie!(Hugs Him sweetly and gives him a small smooch on the cheek) *Rookie:Thanks PH.C`mon!Were going to the docks!First stop:Japan,Tokyo! pt.4 A Small Freind and A Big Favour *Aunt Artic(with the agents):C`mon everyone!To the docks!Japan,here we come!The land of Mt.Fuigi,Cherry Blossoms and Sushi! *Dot:I`ve always wanted to try sushi! *Aunt Artic:Well,heres ol`hydro.(pats the hydro hoper boat)If it can survive sharks,icebergs and bouys then it can survive another contry.I`ll just get her up and running.(Autn artic trys to pull the cord but we see a pink flipper with her hands already on it.It pans on her face and we see Cadence) *Cadence:Oh hey artic!What`s up girl? *Artic:Morning Cadence!Just taking ol` hydro out for a trip.Were taking a vacation.A.K.A:Leaving the island. *Cadence:Epic!I`ve always wanted to see the outside world you know.To bad i`m to much of a coward to see another country or conteinent.(Turns Away sadly) *Rookie:Cadence,do you want to come with us? *Cadence:(Gasps)Really?No Fooling!?Oh,i love you guys!(Gives Artic and Rookie a big hug) *Rookie:Get ready to leave the island!Were ready for an adventure! Cut to Rookie,Aunt Artic,Dot,PH,Jet Pack Guy and cadence in a the boat.Artic drives the boat across the sea.Eventually,it is night.Artic is still driving the boat.Rookie,looking conserned about her,is looking at the infinite sea. *Rookie:Sure looks beautiful at night,Huh? *Aunt Artic:I couldn`t agree more. *Rookie:(sigh)Artic,are you okay?You`ve been acting weird. *Artic:Oh,it`s just that i`m going through a bad break-up with Gary.Ever since he reitired,i haven`t herd of him for a while. *Rookie:You need to forget about him for a few seconds.It`s just one penguin.And theres over 2.4 million penguins on the face of the earth!You`ll find a new one! *Artic:Thanks.Agent Rookie.Now,get to sleep.We should get to japan near by morning. Rookie lays down and sleeps.PH,waking up,crawls over to Rookie and snuggles up with him.Dot nd Jet Pack Guy hold hands. *Dot:Aren`t they just cute when there together. *Jet Pack Guy:Huh?Uh,yes!Yes they are! *Dot:Yeah!(yawns)well,i`m gonna hit the hay.(sleeps) Jet Pack Guy turns around.and looks at the sea there leaving from.He sighs romanticly and falls asleep. pt.5 Welcome to Japan! The Next Morning,Rookie wakes up.Cadence wakes up next.She walks up the the seat next to Aunt Artic and notices she asleep at the wheel. *Cadence:Uh-Oh!She`s asleep.(She picks up Aunt Artic and lays her gently on the ground.She then scoots into the drivers seat.)Wait a second!I can`t drive a boat!!! *Rookie:What!? *Cadence:I never learned to drive a boat!!!(Starting to panic,she randomly turns the wheel in random directions.she comes to a bump) *Aunt Artic(yawning,annoyed,waking up):Where gonna be there soon!I`m sure of it!Just...Whoa!(they see the docks to Japan and many flashing lights and signs)Hot...Darn!Welcome...to Japan! *Rookie:I just hope it`s worth it after having little miss snooze at the wheel! They exit the boat and walk into the city. *Artic:Theres our hotel!(they walk into a hotel and into an elevator.Rookie presses a button that read 12 and the elevator goes up.) Cut to a Japanese slide door.Rookie is having trouble opening it. *Jet Pack Guy:It Slides.It Slides! *Rookie:Oh,right!(opens door)welcome to our room!(he puts his bags in the closet.)I`m gonna check out the kitchen.(walks into the kitchen and sees a very futuristic looking can opener) *Can Opener:Welcome!I am honourd to accept your can! *Rookie:Wow!There decades ahead of us!(uses the can opener to open a can.) Cut to Cadence,Jet Pack Guy and Dot in the living room.Cadence turns the TV on and we see Rookie with the can. *Cadence:Guys!Check it out!Rookies on TV! Back to Rookie.He puts the can in the can opener.Back on the TV,we see the can turning round and round.We see the label and it reads "Canned Beef" *Jet Pack Guy:Yuck!I hate canned beef! *Cadence:Wow!Look at the sights!All from our very own window!The Mejing Shrines,The Imperial Gardens,The Tori Path!Guys,come look!It`s amazing! *Artic:Cadence,keep your excitement down!We`ll do everything Japan has to offer before we head out to our next location! *Cadence:Which Is...? *Artic:Round a week.We`ll get everything done by the time we leave! *Rookie:But first...Cadence,you and me.Were gonna head out on a trip. *Cadence:If you say so!See ya guys! *Artic:Bye Cadence! *Dot:Go do some stuff! Cut to Rookie and Cadence walking around the streets of Japan. *Cadence:So what are we doing again? "Rihanna/Shut Up and Drive" plays *Rookie:You said you can`t drive a boat.So i`m gonna teach ya!(points to a speed boat rental station with a small lake) Starts a small montage of Cadence learning to drive the boat.Rookie looks at her every move.At the end Cadence pulls of a giant jump and a stunt while safely parking at the docks. *Cadence:So,how did i do? *Rookie(scruffs up Cadences Hair):Looks like we`ve,got a new driver in the world! Cadence blushes and giggles. pt.6 Clone We cut back to Club Penguin island and to the EPF and we see the Aunt Artic Clone melt. *Aunt Artic Clone:Take this!(fires water pistol)Wait-what the?(notices Aunt Artic is gone)What the Puffle happend here!?She was right there!What is going on here!? She looks around and heads for the tube transportation.She goes to the headquaters and searches around the HQ.Suddenly,the screen turns on and we see Herbert. *A.A Clone:Herbert! *Herbert:Morning miss artic! *A.A Clone:Your never going to get away with this crime!Now what is it! *Herbert:Havn`t you haerd?Your no the real Aunt Artic! *A.A Clone:Lies!All Lies!(Squirts the screen.Herbert looks annoyed) *Herbert:Do you have to do that?Anyway,your not Aunt Artic!Your a robot! *A.A Clone:Thats another lie! *Herbert:Don`t belive me?Then why would there be two Aunt Artics in the world!?(tv shows Aunt Artic and the gang in the hotel room in japan) *A.A Clone:(gasp)Her!Herbert!Tell me whee she is! *Herbert:But i don`t want to spoil- *A.A Clone:JUST TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Herbert:Thats better!There at tokyo,japan! *A.A Clone:Leaving the island!?Is she crazy!?Well let`s see how crazy she is when she`s dead!!!(runs out the HQ and to the docks but the boat is gone)What!?The boats gone!? *Random Penguin:Yeah.The EPF borrowed it for vacation. *A.A Clone:Guess i`m swiming!(dives into the water and starts to swim)Get ready!Cause Aunt Artic is gonna change.your.life! TBC Category:Movies